


Hoib Man x Female Stalin

by big_e_buh



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: CNC, F/M, Gentle femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_e_buh/pseuds/big_e_buh
Summary: this was a discord dare okay please dont read this unless you're from discord.
Relationships: stalin/oc
Kudos: 3





	Hoib Man x Female Stalin

**Author's Note:**

> BACKGROUND INFO: After a hard night partying at Lucas' house, Stal and Hoib decide to leave. However, Stal wants to make a pitstop in an alley...

It's nighttime, almost 12 AM. Hoib and Stal know they shouldn't have their convertible roof down due to the pollution, but when did they ever care? Pollution was a simple myth in the back of Stal's head, and she never thought it was that bad.

A light, almost feminine voice came from the male. "Hey Josephine, do you know the directions to the house? My phone's fuckin' dead and I can't get to Google Maps."  
A thick Russian accent came from the female. "No, sorry. But I don't think Google Maps has this location marked...." she eerily said as she pulled into a dark alleyway.

A light drizzle could be felt from the coming storm. They couldn't stay out long with this roof off without being rained upon. 

"Why did you pull into here? Are we out of gas?!" Hoib said.  
"No, no.. this is a quick pit stop, I promise." 

Josephine began to reach over to Hoib's side of the car, pretending to grab something from the glove box. Her hand "accidentally" fell off and landed onto Hoib's waist.

"Oh, silly me." Josephine began to pull down Hoib's jeans, having difficulty when he was visibly and physically denying such contact.  
"Come on, Josephine, stop! This isn't funny..!" Hoib nervously shuddered while his jeans were pulled down, revealing his gray boxers. His member was already out in the breeze, as he had forgotten to put it back in after taking a piss at Lucas's place.

Josephine attempted to coerce his member into rising with her hand, to little avail. Hoib was too nervous to actually get hard normally. She knew she had to resort to desperate measures. She began to slip off her leather jacket and t shirt, revealing a simple black bra. 

"I was hoping this would be harder than I thought.." she mischievously chuckled under her breath, just loud enough so that Hoib would hear. Hoib got more nervous with each passing second. Sweat was beginning to fall off his brown bangs, landing onto the seat.

Josephine leaned down, and began to toothlessly chew on his member in an attempt to get it hard. And it worked. Hoib was sat frozen for what felt like hours. After he felt the hot breath of Josephine on his nether area, he was jolted out of his trance. 

"Ah! Josephine! What are you.. mm..." He melted into her dirty kiss, engulfed by the moment. Once Josephine figured it was sufficiently hard enough, she began to bob her head up and down on his member. Hoib could barely adapt to the situation before he was beginning to twitch. He had only felt the touch of his own hand, he had never thought about Josephine's mouth. As Hoib's body began to twitch, it was at this moment he knew he needed this. He needed more than the same hand, more than the same routine. He wanted this. But alas, he couldn't warn Josephine as he drifted into his own thoughts. His load shattered the tranquility of the scene, splattering into Josephine's mouth. She backed off in shock, watching as 2 more spurts hit the dashboard in front of Hoib. She swalloed what remained in her mouth, almost in a trance. Hoib immediately apologized. 

"Ohmygoshimsosorryjosephineididntmeanto-!" He was shushed by Josephine.  
"Calm down. It's okay. Nothing a little cold water and a rag would fix. Or maybe...?" She leaned over Hoib, putting her face on the dashboard. She was licking the cum off of the dashboard. Hoib couldn't believe it. This got him hard again, just the sight of it. 

"God, she's hot," Hoib thought. His member was erect before he knew it, and after Josephine was done with her cleaning, saw it,

"Already? You must like that..." Josephine said in a seductive tone. She began to slip off her dark blue jeans, revealing black panties to match her bra. She took off both undergarments, and looked at Hoib. He was lost. Confused. So Josephine led the charge.

She grabbed a full bottle of lube from under the driver's seat, and squirted some into her hand. She rubbed it over a large majority of Hoib's member, making sure to get as much as possible. 

"What about.. y'know... rubber? Do you have any STDs?" Hoib was panicking, he had never been in such a situation before. His heart was beating quicker than he ever thought it would. His sweat began to pour in leagues.  
"Why would it matter? It's going the same place, isn't it?" She started to climb over Hoib, swiping off some of his sweat. Josephine grabbed onto Hoib's left and right shoulder, and began to bounce on his member slowly. 

"Ah... mm... gh..." Hoib was groaning in pleasure. He couldn't contain his excitement and put his hands over Josephine's asscheeks.  
"Ooh! Getting feisty, are we? Guess I'll have to teach you some manners.." She began to bounce faster, stopping occasionally to grind. She didn't care if anyone saw. She didn't care if anyone heard. Hell, she doubted Hoib did either. Was anyone even out at this time of night?

The drizzle began to morph into a steady rainfall, dousing them both in the cold rain. The heat of their bodies was enough to keep them warm. 

Hoib was twitching. He knew what was about to happen. He warned Josephine in the nick of time, too. As Josephine climbed off, the warm liquid splattered onto Hoib's plain white T shirt, soaking into the fabric. It landed onto the seat, his jeans, underwear, anywhere his shot could reach. 

"Wow... that's alot.." Even Josephine was surprised. 3 more small spurts of it came shooting out, landing onto Josephine's breasts. She quickly lapped it up, using her fingers to help. "Now this... is too much for me. Definitely going to need a rag and water."  
"That was incredible... can we do this again? Please? On a bed next time?" Hoib was more confident in the way he talked with Josephine. If she was going to make moves, then so would he.  
"I like the way you think... you have enough in you for another round? Back at my place? It shouldn't be that far."  
"Of course."  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Josephine chuckled at Hoib's cute, yet confident demeanor. As the rain intensified, roof still down, clothes still off, Josephine turned on the stereo. 

"Hey folks, tonight on 343 FM Radio, we have something special for you late lovebirds out there." 

Miami by Benny Smiles began to play on her car radio, setting the mood for Hoib to make a slightly less intimate move. He went for a kiss. Josephine didn't deny the offer, and melted into the soft embrace of Hoib's lips. They tasted like Tic Tacs. Josephine's lips tasted salty and somewhat bitter, with a slight taste of coconut. Most likely derived of her licking Hoib's liquid. In silence, they dressed back up, put the roof up, and Josephine drove off to her flat, leading to a very steamy night...

End.


End file.
